Soyeon ((G)I-DLE)
| birth_place = Seongnam, South Korea | occupation = Singer-songwriter, producer, rapper | group_debut = May 2, 2018 | solo_debut = November 5, 2017 | years = 2016–present | height = 157 cm | weight = 44.5 kg | blood = B | agency = Cube Entertainment | associated = (G)I-DLE Produce 101 Unpretty Rapstar Season 3 }} Soyeon (소연), also known by her full name Jeon Soyeon (전소연), is a South Korean singer-songwriter, producer, and rapper under Cube Entertainment. She is the leader and main rapper of the girl group (G)I-DLE. She made her solo debut on November 5, 2017 with the single "Jelly". Discography Digital singles * "Jelly" (2017) * "Idle Song" (2018) Collaborations * "Wow Thing" (with Chung Ha, SinB & Seulgi) (2018) Features * K/DA - "POP/STARS" (with Madison Beer, Jaira Burns & Miyeon) (2018) * Lee Minhyuk - "Hang Out" (2019) * Key - "I Wanna Be" (2019) * True Damage - "GIANTS" (with Becky G, Keke Palmer, DUCKWRTH & Thutmose) (2019) Filmography Reality shows * Produce 101 (Mnet, 2016) - contestant * Unpretty Rapstar Season 3 (Mnet, 2016) - contestant Producing and writing credits Trivia * She is known for her rapping skills. * She was ranked class A in the company evaluation and A in the Pick Me Up re-evaluation in Produce 101. * She is a good singer. She was praised for her singing while recording for a mission on Produce 101. * She was home-schooled. * She used to do ballet. * She wrote the lyrics for five out of six songs from (G)I-DLE's debut mini album I Am including their debut song "Latata", which was co-written, co-composed and co-arranged by her. * Her favorite color is yellow. * Audition piece: G-Dragon - This Love. * She wrote, composed and arranged her debut song "Jelly" by herself. * She signed a contract with CUBE around December 2016. * Cheetah was impressed by her on Produce 101, especially when she wrote her own raps for songs. * She trained for one year and six months. Gallery 'Promotional' Produce 101 Jeon Soyeon profile photo.png|''Produce 101'' Jeon_Soyeon_Jelly_promotional_photo.png|"Jelly" Jeon Soyeon Idle Song promo photo.png|"Idle Song" (G)I-DLE Soyeon I Am promo photo.png|''I Am'' (1) (G)I-DLE Soyeon I Am promotional photo.png|''I Am'' (2) (G)I-DLE Hann Soyeon promo photo 1.png|"Hann" (1) (G)I-DLE Hann Soyeon promo photo 2.png|"Hann" (2) (G)I-DLE Soyeon I Made concept photo 1.png|''I Made'' (1) (G)I-DLE Soyeon I Made concept photo 2.png|''I Made'' (2) 'Pictorial' (G)I-DLE Soyeon 1st Look June 2018 photo.png|1st Look (June 2018) (G)I-DLE 1st Look June 2018 Shuhua & Soojin & Soyeon photo.png|1st Look (June 2018) with Shuhua and Soojin (G)I-DLE Soyeon 10+star July 2018 photo.png|10+star (July 2018) (G)I-DLE 10+star July 2018 Shuhua & Miyeon & Soyeon photo.png|10+star (July 2018) with Shuhua and Miyeon (G)I-DLE Soyeon NYLON August 2018 photo.png|NYLON (August 2018) (G)I-DLE Soyeon The Star August 2018 photo.png|The Star (August 2018) (G)I-DLE The Star August 2018 photo Shuhua & Soyeon & Yuqi.png|The Star (August 2018) with Shuhua and Yuqi es:Soyeon (1998) ru:Соён ((G)I-DLE) Category:Rappers Category:Female rappers Category:Singers Category:Female singers Category:Soloists Category:Female soloists Category:Producers Category:(G)I-DLE Category:2017 debuts Category:Cube Entertainment Category:Produce 101 Category:Soyeon ((G)I-DLE)